de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bestand:The Appearance of God The Origin and Development of The Church of Almighty God
描述 The Church of Almighty God came into being because of the appearance and work of the returned Lord Jesus—Almighty God, Christ of the last days, and also under His righteous judgment and chastisement. The church is comprised of all those who truly accept Almighty God’s work of the last days and are conquered and saved by God’s word. It was entirely founded by Almighty God personally, and is personally led and shepherded by Him, and it was by no means set up by any man. This is a fact acknowledged by all the chosen people in the Church of Almighty God. Whoever is used by God incarnate is predestined by God, and personally appointed and testified to by God, just as Jesus personally chose and appointed the twelve disciples. Those who are used by God only cooperate with His work, and cannot do God’s work in His stead. The church was not founded by those who are used by God, nor do God’s chosen people believe in or follow them. The churches of the Age of Grace were not set up by Paul and other apostles, but were the product of the work of the Lord Jesus and founded by the Lord Jesus Himself. Likewise, the Church of Almighty God in the last days has not been established by those used by God, but is the product of the work of Almighty God. The people who are used by God only water, supply, and lead the churches, performing the duty of man. Although God’s chosen people are led, watered, and supplied by those who are used by God, they believe in and follow none other than Almighty God, and accept and obey His words and work. This is a fact that no one can deny. Because of the appearance and work of God incarnate, many true believers of the Lord in all religious denominations and sects have finally heard the voice of God, have seen that the Lord Jesus has already come and carried out the work of judgment in the last days, and they have all confirmed that Almighty God is the returned Lord Jesus—and as a result, they have accepted His work of the last days. All those who are conquered by the word of Almighty God become subject to His name. Therefore, all the chosen people of the Church of Almighty God pray to Almighty God, and follow, obey and worship Him. Having experienced God’s work of judgment and chastisement, the chosen people in China have come to appreciate His righteous disposition, and have seen His majesty and wrath, and so they have been completely conquered by God’s word and have fallen down before Almighty God, and are willing to obey and accept the judgment and chastisement of God’s word. Thus, they have gained God’s salvation. Eastern Lightning, The Church of Almighty God was created because of the appearance and work of Almighty God, the second coming of the Lord Jesus, Christ of the last days. It is made up of all those who accept Almighty God's work in the last days and are conquered and saved by His words. It was entirely founded by Almighty God personally and is led by Him as the Shepherd. It was definitely not created by a person. Christ is the truth, the way, and the life. God's sheep hear God's voice. As long as you read the words of Almighty God, you will see God has appeared. The Church of Almighty God: https://www.holyspiritspeaks.org The Church of Almighty God YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/godfootstepsen The Church of Almighty God Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/godfootstepsen The Church of Almighty God Twitter: https://twitter.com/churchAlmighty The Church of Almighty God Blog: https://en.blog.hidden-advent.org/ The Church of Almighty God Instagram: https://instagram.com/thechurchofalmightygod Email: info@almightygod.church Special statement: This video production was produced as a not-for-profit piece by the Church of Almighty God. This video may not be distributed for profit to any third party, and we hope that everyone will share it and distribute it openly. When you distribute it, please note the source. Without the consent of the Church of Almighty God, no organization, social group, or individual may tamper with or misrepresent the contents of this video. 영상에는 다음체를 사용하였습니다